pokemon_fangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
PF's Light and Wind
As noted on the Type Chart, the Pokémon Factory has a Light-type and a Wind-type that do not match those used by Pokémon Treasures. Their type relations are given here, outside of a chart format since no currently planned fan game uses them. Light Light attacks deal double damage to: Bug (because bugs are attracted to light and thus make easier targets) Dark (because most Dark-types prefer the dark of night) Ghost (for the same reason) Ice (because bright sunlight melts ice) Light attacks deal half damage to: Dragon (because Dragon-types shrug off most special attack types) Fire (because fire produces its own light) Grass (because, like water and ground, plants use light to thrive) Light (because special attacks usually deal half damage to their own type) Magic (because Magic-types resist the classic elemental forces) Steel (because Steel-types resist most things) Light-type pokémon take double damage from: Fighting (because Dark-types do as well) Poison (because light is supposed to be pure) Rock (because rock blocks light) Light-type pokémon take half damage from: Dark (because darkness is the absence of light and thus is weakened by the presence of light) Ghost (because Ghost attack names Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch and Night Shade strongly hint that they, too, work with darkness) Light (because special attacks usually deal half damage to their own type) mattgcn's Type Rating: -4 (Still much better than PT's light did) Wind Wind attacks deal double damage to: Fire (because a strong wind snuffs flames) Flying (because birds ride the wind and thus are largely at its mercy) Ghost (because ghosts, being less solid, are more affected by air currents) Ground (because wind is one of the three major sources of erosion, along with water and ice) Wind (because several Wind-types have cloudlike bodies and clouds are driven by wind) Wind attacks deal half damage to: Dragon (because Dragon-types shrug off most special attack types) Grass (because most plants are firmly rooted and can resist being blown away) Magic* (because Magic-types resist the classic elemental forces) Rock (because rock structures block wind) Steel (because metal structures block wind) Wind-type pokémon take double damage from: Psychic (because telekinesis is a stronger moving force than air current) Rock (because rocks block wind) Wind (because several Wind-types have cloudlike bodies and clouds are driven by wind) Wind-type pokémon take half damage from: Fighting (because Wind-types frequently have less solid bodies than most) Fire (because wind can put out some of the incoming flame) Ground (because wind rides above the ground--note that Wind-types are not immune to Ground, however.) mattgcn's Type Rating: 0 (An even ground type- perfect balance.) * PF developed the Magic type before we used a Wind-type. At that time, Flying was used to represent the classic elemental force of wind. In settings that use Magic but not Wind (such as the forum RPG, the Selenica League, a part of the EzBoard RPGs R Us,) Flying attacks would deal half damage to Magic. At one time, there was discussion about whether to unify the types Light and Wind from PF to PT, thus changing both of them slightly. However, the effort was plagued with lack of forethought, and when the Pokémon Online Project was cancelled, barring any chance of trade between Pokémon Weather and Pokémon Treasures, the unified typing project was cancelled. Category:Light Category:Wind